


Teenage dreams in a teenage circus.

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Content, but not smut you feel, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton are apparently very loud when they have sex. They find this out second-hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage dreams in a teenage circus.

**Author's Note:**

> This is quick and short because I was very bored.

They were having dinner together. That was what bands did, right? They sat around a table with spaghetti and bonded. Yes, Ashton decided, it was a very bandy thing to do.  
It went like this: Calum was on the left side of him, and Michael was sitting opposite of him. Luke was to the left of Michael.

"This is stupid. Can't we just eat on the couch like we always do?" Michael moaned.

"Michael Gordon Clifford!" Ashton exclaimed, "I am shocked and appalled. We never eat like proper people so we're doing it now."

"I don't like it." Calum muttered.

"I think it's a good idea." Luke announced, lowering his head afterwards to avoid the glare of his bandmates.

"Thank you, Lucas. Bonding and stuff, right?"

"I'd call it sucking up." Michael snickered.

"So, did you guys hear about Andy Biersack?" Calum jumped in to change the topic, but Ashton didn't miss the 'I'm warning you' look he shot at Michael.

"No?"

"It was in Kerrang! He's doing a solo album."

Luke choked on his food. "No fucking way."

"But I love Black Veil Brides." Michael protested.

"No you don't." Luke scoffed. "You only know one of their songs."

"Is a really good fuckin' shong." Michael yelled through a mouth full of spaghetti, bits of food flying out.

"Yuck, gross." Ashton shouted through giggles.

"Looks like you gave him the weather and not the news there, buddy." Calum said trying to keep a straight face, but failing as Luke wiped his face with his sleeve in absolute utter disgust.

"Fine!" Michael exclaimed. "Let's talk about what we all did last night. Me and Cal watched Frozen and played Fifa. What did you guys do?"

"W-what?" Luke's face turned a bit white, and his smirk faded into a grimace.

Ashton knew why.

"Mike, shut up." Calum hissed, eyes wide.

"We just, you know, went to bed."

"Oh, we know." Michael smirked.

_Oh.  
They knew?_

"Know what?" he said innocently. Luke was being really quiet right now.

"Oh, nothing." he began to eat his food again. He then set down his fork.

"Hey, can you pass the salt, _daddy_?" he said, looking Ashton in the eyes.

He felt his face burning hot and his stomach churning. Michael- and even Calum, that traitor- both collapsed into giggles. Luke snapped his head up and looked at Ashton with wide eyes.

"I am not into daddy kink, fuck you."

"But apparently Luke is." Calum said, and Michael rested his head on the table to gather himself.

"So...you heard?" Luke said quietly, voice a little hoarse. (From last night, when he was screaming Ashton's name.)

"How could we not! You guys were so fucking loud." Michael practically squealed. (In a very manly way, though.)

"You were like ' _oh Ash yeah fuck me harder, yeah just like that, daddy_ '."

Calum joined in with a much lower voice. " _Yeah baby just like that, fuck, so good, princess_."

Luke stood up to storm out of the room, and Ashton clamped his hands over his (probably scarlet) face.

"Please shut the fuck up."

"You should have told us that you were fucking." Calum said in a slightly more gentle tone.

"Golden." Michael wiped a tear from his eye as Ashton got up to follow Luke out of the room.

When he heard sniffing coming from the bathroom, he knocked gently.

"Lukey, you alright? Can I come in?"

There was silence, and then the sound of the door unlocking. When Ashton entered, Luke immediately closed the door behind them and locked it. Luke's eyes were tear stained and his face was burning red, and Ashton couldn't resist wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"It's not a big deal." he murmured.

Luke pulled back, looking appalled.

"It is a big deal. It's humiliating."

"Luke. They heard us having amazing, rough sex. They're probably even jealous."

Luke looked at him with wide eyes.

"What, why?"

"Because they barely get any, and we get to fuck whenever we feel like it. I bet they were even a little turned on listening to you last night, too." he said in a low tone.

This caused Luke to blush profusely, and a small smile made it's way to his face.

"Come on." Ashton took his hand, and played with his hair. "We just have to have a little fun with it."

 

So that night, they made sure that it could be heard when Luke was shouting

"Yeah, Ash harder, you're probably so much better at fucking than Michael and Calum are and will ever be!"

"And my dick is bigger."

"Oh, you know it is."


End file.
